Danube klasse
De Danube-klasse was een Federatie runabout in dienst in de tweede helft van de 24e eeuw. Alle runabouts die aan Deep Space 9 waren toegewezen waren genoemd naar rivieren op Aarde. :Majoor Kira Nerys merkte in de DS9 aflevering "Family Business" op dat het maar goed was dat er zoveel rivieren op Aarde waren, nadat er weer een nieuwe runabout met de naam [[USS Rubicon|USS ''Rubicon]] in dienst was gesteld.'' Geschiedenis De Danube-klasse werd in 2368 voor het eerst door Starfleet in dienst gesteld als een multifunctioneel schip dat gebruikt kon worden in situaties waarin een standaard shuttlecraft niet meer toereikend was. Een runabout kon worden ingezet voor lange-afstand personeels- en vrachtvervoer, als verdedigingsplatform of als een hoge snelheids verkenningsvoertuig. (DS9: "Paradise") In hetzelfde jaar werden er bij het ruimtestation Deep Space 9 drie runabouts afgeleverd - de [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], de [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] en de [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] - die in de landingsbaaien waren gestationeerd nabij de woonring. (DS9: "Emissary") Dienst op Deep Space 9 In de eerste twee jaren van de Federatie aanwezigheid op Deep Space 9 vormden de runabouts de belangrijkte manier van transport en verdediging. De runabouts speelden een belangrijke rol in de ontdekking van nieuwe planeten in het Gamma kwadrant, inclusief het Bajoran wormgat zelf. De runabouts werden ook gebruikt in het afslaan van Maquis aanvallen. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel II", "The Jem'Hadar") De runabouts werden in 2374 gebruikt in oefeningen met de Negende vloot. (DS9: "Change of Heart") Ook na de aflevering van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] in 2371 bleven de runabouts veelvuldig in gebruik. Vlak voor het begin van de Dominion oorlog gebruikten Elim Garak en Worf een runabout om in het geheim bemanningsleden te redden uit interneringskamp 371. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") kolonel Kira Nerys gebruikte dit schip om naar Cardassia prime te reizen om Damar's verzetsbeweging te helpen. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Tevens werden ze gebruikt bij de verdeding van Deep Space 9 tegen een Dominion vloot. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Technische gegevens Het innovatieve kenmerk van de runabout was het compacte warp aandrijfsysteem. Runabouts waren ontworpen voor een maximum snelheid van warp 5, alhoewel sommige runabouts na 2372 in staat waren om warp 7 te halen. (DS9: "Dax") De Danube-klasse runabout was ook uitgerust met een trekstraal zender aan de achterzijde. Deze zender was sterk genoeg om een sterrenschip van de omvang van een ''Galor''-klasse te slepen. Het was ook mogelijk om schepen te slepen op warpsnelheid. (DS9: "Emissary" • "Paradise") Door het modulaire ontwerp waren ze in te zetten voor een veelvoud aan missies. Twee van deze modules waren de missie module en de sensor pod. De runabout kon missie modules van vier verschillende afmetingen vervoeren. Voor verdedigingsdoeleinden was de runabout voorzien van fasers en fotontorpedo's. De torpedo lanceerinrichting was toegankelijk via een luik in de vloer van de cabine. (DS9: "Past Prologue") Aan het einde van 2370 begon Chief Miles O'Brien met het opwaarderen van de wapensystemen van de ''Mekong'' en ''Orinoco'' met extra fotontorpedo banken als voorbereiding op het eerste treffen met de Dominion. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Hij voerde ook een paar wijzigingen uit aan de faser arrays en schild generatoren. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") De romp van de runabout was opgebouwd uit magnetisch materiaal dat kon reageren op magnetische velden. Als de energieniveau's laag waren was er een brandstofcel aanwezig die kon dienen als noodenergie. Het schip had ook de mogelijkheid om de antimaterie pod uit te stoten als dat nodig was. (DS9: "Battle Lines") Interieur Normaliter werd een runabout bestuurd door twee bemanningsleden, alhoewel één piloot genoeg was. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") De consoles van de pilot zijn gericht naar de twee patrijspoorten. De cockpit was voorzien van stations voor vier bemanningsleden. De twee grote patrijspoorten waren voorzien van twee intrekbare luiken. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Kleine videoschermen voor communicatie en de scheepsstatus waren in de voorste hoeken gemonteerd. (DS9: "Vortex") In de oorspronkelijke uitvoering bevonden zich vlak achter de cockpit stations een replicator en een transporter. Nadat de klasse werd opgewaardeerd na het uitbreken van vijandelijkheden tussen de Federatie en de Dominion werden de transporter en de replicator verder naar achteren verplaatst en werd er een tweede tactische console in de cockpit aangebracht. De transporter kon meerdere personen tegelijk verplaatsten. De achterzijde van het schip kon worden ingericht als een groot bemanningsverblijf met slaap en eetgelegenheden voor langer vervoer. (TNG: "Timescape", DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Deze ruimte kon ook gebruikt worden als vrachtruim. (DS9: "Tribunal") In het midden van het schip, tussen de twee vleugels, konden een aantal verwisselbare modules worden geplaatst, afhankelijk van de behoefte. Voorbeelden waren wetenschappelijke laboratoria, bemanningsverblijven en foton en kwantum torpedo ruimen. (DS9: "Melora") In medische noodgevallen kon er ook een noodmodule geplaatst worden. (DS9: "The Passenger") Het schip was ook voorzien van tenminste één handbediend ontsnappingsluik, dat zich nabij de voorzijde van het schip bevond. (DS9: "Battle Lines") Ook had het schip een Jefferies buis, direct onder de warp kern. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Optredens ''Danube''-klasse, standaard ontwerp *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Timescape" *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Emissary" • "Past Prologue" • "Q-Less" • "The Passenger" • "Vortex" • "Battle Lines" • "The Storyteller" • "The Homecoming" • "The Circle" • "Melora" • "The Alternate" • "Armageddon Game" • "Whispers" • "Shadowplay" • "Playing God" • "Paradise" • "The Maquis, Deel I" • "The Maquis, Deel II" • "[[The Wire" • "Crossover" • "Tribunal" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "Heart of Stone" • "Visionary" • "Improbable Cause" • "The Die Is Cast" • "The Visitor" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "Indiscretion" • "The Sword of Kahless" • "Our Man Bashir" • "Sons of Mogh" • "Hard Time" • "The Quickening" • "Body Parts" • "Apocalypse Rising" • "The Ship" • "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" • "The Assignment" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Things Past" • "The Ascent" • "Rapture" • "The Darkness and the Light" • "Blaze of Glory" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "A Simple Investigation" • "One Little Ship" • "Change of Heart" • "The Reckoning" • "[[Valiant (aflevering)|''Valiant]]" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" • "Prodigal Daughter" • "Chimera" • "Penumbra" • "When It Rains..." • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "What You Leave Behind" ''Danube''-klasse met pod *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': ** "Past Prologue", "Armageddon Game" • "Paradise" • "The Maquis, Deel II" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "Empok Nor" • "Resurrection" Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen de:Danube-Klasse en:Danube class es:Clase Danube fr:Classe Danube ja:ドナウ級